


Episode 3: Dancing with the stars

by Arwen_Evenstar



Series: The Bells of Tatooine [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Rey/Ben Solo, Smuggler Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen_Evenstar/pseuds/Arwen_Evenstar
Summary: As Rey stood there, in front of him, dressed in that flowing green dress, Ben forgot how that dress had nearly cost him his life - he remembered the slimy glare of Jabba the Hutt, missing Boba Fett's shot.It was worth it.





	Episode 3: Dancing with the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is the third chapter of "The Bells of Tatooine" Series. Each episode can be read as a one shot, tied through an underlying plot which will unfold in each episode. It is a slow burn, so bare with me! As always, I appreciate your comments and encouragement to go on since it has been tough to push through! 
> 
> The visual for this chapter was the image of the drable challenge related to an artwork by the talented Heidi Hastings. Tumblr page: http://heidihastings.tumblr.com/
> 
> I have begun a playlist for “The Bells of Tatooine” series. You can follow it here: https://open.spotify.com/user/scully101/playlist/57bn6BzcgOcJRiAqGLv8VS?si=yEREQHt4TY-uNFgFwWf-vg

 

 

Ben looked at the ravine bellow and clenched his teeth, hugging the wall with all the strength he could. His muscles stretched and trembled in pain.  

-Take the job, and we will be even Solo - he huffed, reaching for the next hold and finally landing himself onto a small ledge. He sees the steps leading to the roof of Jabba the Hutt’s lodge.

He adjusted his belt and backpack where the rope, the rotor device, the chargers and the blaster are kept. It is only a short climb to reach the skylight that feeds daylight into that pit of gangsters.

Ben risks taking a peak and a blast of hot, fetid air hits him, making him jump back, disgusted. He waves a hand and scrunches his nose, keeping a gentle reminder to breathe through his mouth - not so bad, apart from the salty taste in the air.

He dropped the backpack, taking time to find a place to secure it - he would need it later, hopefully. He proceeds to position the rotor to help his descent, firmly clipping it to the rock before hooking the rope. A few tugs later, he was ready to start the rappel down, eying the crevices along the way.

 _I have a bad feeling about this_ , he thought as he ventured into the black emptiness. He hears music in the distance. The party was raging on after the successful heist, just a few hours ago, as he was told.

-Yeah, drink and smoke away you runts. You’ll never see what is coming - he mumbles, under his breath trying to shake away that ominous feeling.

He patiently raised his hand for one of the chargers, placing it in a nook in the wall. The adrenaline was coursing through him and his ears were pounding. At that point, he remembered the first time he held the commands of an X-Wing, the rush when he fired the first laser cannons over the targets. Everything was simpler, before.

As he raised his right hand to place another charger, the blaster slipped into the darkness bellow, with a crash.

-Kriff, kriff, kriff! - he repeats, suspended in mid air, held by the rope.

He waited for someone to appear: no one came. He breathed, relieved.

The floor, finally! The pieces of the blaster scattered at his feet. He kicks them to a corner, cursing his bad luck in the process. 

He waited for his eyes to adjust to the dim light. He breathed deeply, focusing his senses, one of the few lessons that he retained from those years with his uncle Luke. Finally, he started moving through the corridor, towards the sounds.

He passed through several cubicles filled with supplies. It looked like the storage was full, meaning the gang would be laying low for a while. No need to attract further suspicion from any New Republic troopers or vengeful rivals.

Ben snorted, seeing the stacks of credits. His hand, twitching. He could just grab the damn money and go. That would be enough.

He stoped midway from grabbing one of them. The sound of heavy footsteps were coming from the corridor, in his direction. He quickly makes for one of the cubicles and waits, peeking just as a shadow walks by. _Druk!_ he thinks, looking at the Mandalorian armor _It’s Boba Fett_.  

His throat felt dry all of a sudden, like he was second guessing himself. Finally, he just exhaled deeply and pushed the morphband on his wrist, feeling the jolt of the current rushing through his skin, changing him into one of Jabba’s thugs, one of the Klatooian bosses.

The current is too much and he jerks, causing one of the credit piles to slip onto the corridor. The bounty hunter stops, and starts retracing his steps. Ben can hear the buzz of his blaster being switched on.

-Kriff! Just finishing stacking these! Damn bounty hunters.

Ben winces, his throat hurting from the voice modulator. He quickly pushed the credits into the cubicle, trying to order them.

-You know the boss likes things tidy and in order. Just like his women.

He got up and dusted his hands before turning to face Boba Fett. The hunter was still with his weapon ready and completely still. Ben approached, shoving the nozzle of the weapon away

-Hei! Why don’t you point that somewhere else? You’re lucky I don’t tell Jabba that I caught you here skulking around.

There is this moment of tension, when Ben doubts he is going to pull through, but then the moment is gone.

He sees Fett lowering and uncocking the weapon, holstering it on his side. He turns to walk out the door but stops, waiting for Ben to leave with him, which he does. He is hesitant at first, before finally coming out an turning left, down the corridor. The bounty hunter follows closely.

He erupts into a crowded room. There is music. There is laughter. There is booze. There are semi naked women and men. The air is heavy with Marcan herb.

Ben scrunches his nose and his eyes are watery with all the smoke. Already he feels sort of lightheaded. _Focus Solo. Focus. Fun comes later_ , he says to himself, before trying to put some distance between him and Boba Fett.

He heads to the bar and asks for a spiked beer, taking the advantage of the slightly higher point of view to observe the room.

The Rankor pit was closed, which meant that Jabba was in a good mood. _Maybe already tipsy?_ Ben looked at the large slug-like creature. He was certainly quiet, eyes semi closed, the smoking pipe falling limp from the side of his mouth, the Marcan fumes coming out of as he exhaled. _High as a kite_. This was good, maybe he could pass by unnoticed.

He looked at the side room, where most of the commotion of drink and women was concentrated. He looked at the open door in the opposite side. There was where he would find it, _right where she told me_. The only problem: he had to pass close to the pit, right in front of Jabba.

He drank the beer in just one gulp and slammed the glass on the counter. The bartender looked at him, those round black eyes wide and curious. Ben leaned over towards him; first, he burped right at his face. Then, he faked a slurred speech.

-I need...I need...to take a piss.

The ruse was complete with a hiccup. He goes down the steps, hoping that he convinced the few that might be watching that he is indeed drunk.

 _Mother always said that I was a bit dramatic_ , he thinks to himself, and smirks. He continued his theatre by missing a step and ramming the wall, just across from Jabba’s paddy. He heard the massive creature gurgling away, the smoke of the pipe running freely. Crumb was already snoring over Jabba’s tail, mouth open and drooling.

Slowly, but surely, he closed the distance to his objective - the dark entrance, leading to the prize that would make all things right again. Finally, he made it, crossing the threshold into the dark long corridor.

He heard the dripping of water somewhere, a slight breeze that caused him to frown - how could it be, since they were so far bellow into the cave? The atmosphere seemed dense, the air stifling. Suddenly, Ben felt something - a tugging, in his chest. His stomach turned to knots. _Not throwing up_ \- that was a trump card that he did not want to give up yet, in case he was caught.

He continued down the dark corridor until he saw the metal door on the right, just like he was told it would be. He reached for his back pocket and took out the trinket that would open the door. _A gift,_ she had told him. Sure enough, as soon as he inserted the small device, he heard the lock workings crushing and turning until finally the door opened with a very low click.

He pushed it.

It seemed like a normal storage room, filled with boxes, rugs and statues. The light was very dim, but he could see the wooden chest in the far back. Strangely, it felt like he was attracted to it, like a magnet. It was _calling_.

Ben stopped, second guessing himself, considering that maybe it was his gut telling him something was wrong, perhaps a trap. But no sound, no one was coming, no click of a switch. Just the drip of the water, falling from somewhere above him.

He looked at the box and the pull was still there. He focused, trying to reach with his mind, but failed miserably, as it always did. He felt the frustration, wanting to transform into rage, nestling in his stomach. Control - that was always the tricky part.

He exhaled deeply and looked at the box, once more. His heart was racing. He approached, carefully not to make a sound. When he touched the lid, it felt like it was vibrating. Reaching for the flap of the hinge, he opened it.

The lightsaber.

-Kriff its beautiful! - understanding why she wanted it.

Off course he knew why. Jedi lightsabers were a prized possession, worth millions in the black market because of how rare they were. He often thought about stealing Luke’s lightsaber when he was under his tutelage. He thought about Rey’s lightsaber: she still hasn’t explained how she got it.

He reached for the piece of Galactic history and as soon as his fingers touched the hilt he felt his arm go numb, like an electric shock. It almost makes him drop it to the floor, but he holds on, fighting the pain.

He clenched his teeth, waiting for the pain to dull, which it does in the next moment. The thumping and tugging in his chest stops. He feels something: courage? Boldness?

-Alcohol.

And now what? Ben looked at the saber and then went through the pockets of his clothes. Nothing was big enough to conceal the weapon, except...he looked at the waist of his pants and tested the band. It was flexible enough so he jammed the saber the best way possible. His walking was a little funny, but for all intents and purposes, he was drunk.

He stopped by the door and peaked at the corridor. Silence. Maybe he could back track unnoticed and climb the rope. He moved again, being careful to close the door.

He was once more facing Jabba's room. He puts on his best drunk face and steps gingerly onto the room, keeping on his right, trying to circle the pit , supporting himself on the columns.

He looked at the paddy: Jabba was gone. He felt a hint of panic but the party was still going, the air was still heavy with smoke. Soon, he reached the bar, where the same bartender was still serving drinks. He looked suspiciously at Ben, who stumbled, eyeing the bartender and winking, each eye in turn, like a painter checking for perspective. He then raised his hand and made a nod before jerking forward and throwing up onto the floor. The bartender shook his head and everyone stepped back to avoid the mess. Many start shoving him away, which he does, gladly.

Soon he is once again in the corridor that leads to the rope and the skylight entry. Just a few more minutes and he is out of that dump. The alcoves filled with Jabba’s stash are still calling him and he hesitates. That tingle in his hands. All those credits just laying around, no one looking.

He stops and bites his lip. _They won’t notice. I can buy something nice for Rey_ , he thinks. Whatever excuse he can use to justify falling into an old habit, no doubt taken from the Solo side of the family. He grabs a stack of credits.

A dark laugh emerged from behind him. It is a slimy laugh, tinged with that sweet and decaying smell of the party room. Jabba. Ben closed his eyes and sighed. _Now what?_ He turns and exits the alcove to face his doom. The slug-like creature is at the end of the corridor, with Boba Fett by his side.

-And where are you going to hide the stash? In your pants?

Ben squared his shoulders and raised his chin, defiant as always. He proceeds to take the wad of sweaty credits, pulls his pants and shoves the credits inside. Jabba opens his eyes, appalled by the audacity of the creature in front of him, but then he laughs again.

-I like you. Comme, show us your true face! I might interest you on a job?

Ben eyes Boba Fett, arm engaged, ready to fire. The lightsaber was burning, pressed against his crotch. Perhaps shoving the credits inside was not such a great idea after all.

-It depends. What is the pay?

-Right now? Your life - Jabba says without a hint of sarcasm. He is dead serious. Ben bites his lips and focus, thinking of his options. Fett’s blaster is pointed right at him but the corridor is dark, he can miss the shot if he is quick enough.

-Sorry Jabba, no deal. I have a better offer- he says, ready to pounce at the slightest hint of a shot.

Jabba stops laughing and blinks a few times. Surprised, once more, but not amused.

-That’s a shame. I could use someone like you in my group.

He turned to Boba Fett, blinking - the signal to fire. The adrenaline was pumping wildly in Ben’s veins and the lightsaber burning, wanting to be held.

It all happens quickly: Boba Fett is pulling the trigger, and Ben rolls forward, the shot missing the target. Ben reached for the lightsaber and arching his arm, he strikes the weapon on, igniting it. A neon blue light flashed and for a second everyone froze.

Ben was panting, feeling the morphband vibrating, signaling that it was almost out of energy. He knows that he needs to be quick and run. Boba Fett stepped forward, with Jabba shouting orders and curse words left and right.

-Get that lightsaber, it is mine!

The hunter fired again but Ben deflected both shots in one swoop of the saber, towards his opponents. _I am glad that I was paying some attention during fencing class_ , he thought while his body pivoted elegantly, diverting another two shots from Fett.

The truth was: the lightsaber felt good in his hands. Too good. Like it was part of him, like he could _sense_ the blaster fire before it reached him at all.

Jabba shouted, trying to get away from the ricochet.

-Get him, you excuses of Bantha fodder! Throw him in the Rankor’s pit or you are all going in!

There was commotion coming from the end of the hallway, raised by the blaster fire. No way was he getting away from Jabba’s hoard, he needed to be quick. Boba Fett tries to slam him with his gun, but he avoids it, disarming him with a swift motion of the lightsaber and kicking him right in the chest, causing the bounty hunter to fall.

He took the opportunity to run in the direction of the rope, while placing the lightsaber back in his pants. But the damn thing was hot and he yelped.

\- Already regretting this!

He jumped, catching the rope and clipping it to his belt. He heard the click and the rotor started pulling him up towards safety. The noise continued below, just before they begun shooting up,  missing him by inches as he dangled from side to side, trying to avoid them.

He shouted triumphantly as he emerged out of the skylight and into a cloud free afternoon. It was going to be the perfect night for the Lights Festival. He stopped, momentarily, thinking about Rey and how annoyed she was the day before.

 

_\- Someone woke up the wrong side of the bed._

_He was dropping the wrench and cleaning the grease from his hands with a rag when Rey stomped down the stairs, from her room and into the garage. Ben thought, with dismay, that he still hadn’t been invited to go up. He was sure that the Koro-3 ride a few weeks back would be a turning point for them, but no. She continued the next day as if it had been nothing. And then it was back to work._

_But today was different. Rey marched straight from the stairs towards the stack of tools in the far corner and proceeded to pick up a hammer and throw it towards the wall._

_\- Should I be concerned for my safety?_

_He kept looking around the room. No blowtorch in site._

_Rey turned around and Ben stopped short. Her eyes were puffy and red. It shook him, seeing her like that. She was always so strong looking, like nothing could touch or harm her in any way. But here she was, obviously furious and upset._

_\- Rey?_

_She shook her head and jerked her shoulders._

_\- It’s stupid, a stupid thing, damn it._

_She crossed her arms and kept looking to the floor so he could not see her eyes. She looks - no - is embarrassed._

_\- What is stupid?_

_Rey sighs, realising that he is going to find out anyway._

_\- Tomorrow is the Lights Festival._

_Ben frowns; he didn’t took her for the party type. It is always the capacitors, or the circuit boards, or tightening and welding. Rey, enjoying a social event? A festival? With drink and dancing? Ben gets excited and thinks of a snarky remark to say, but the smirk on his face dies right after it starts just by looking at her face - she could burn him with a look. He would prefer the torch._

_\- What about it? I didn’t took you for someone who would go to...those...things?_

_\- It's the one night I look forward to each year. And just because I fix and scavenge things for a living means I am incapable of enjoying a night out? To put on a dress and have fun?_

_His mind is going overload. A dress? Rey? In a dress? His heart starts thumping erratically and he feels a rush coming all the way from his groin up to his face, right to the tip of his hears. His voice comes out sort of squeaky and he coughs before continuing._

_\- It’s just that all this time I’ve been here I have asked you more than once to go out and have fun. And you never did, that is all. Well, except when we went on the Koro together._

_He risked taking a few steps towards her. He could not help to feel sympathy. He too knew how hard and tiresome it was to be tough all the time, to everyone. And you would break and lash out, for the stupid, tiniest things._

_She was shaking, on the verge of crying again and Ben thought that he had probably crossed a line mentioning their race with the speeder. Rey held his gaze. It was like he was hit with a blast of emotions. He felt helpless before that force that she projected._

_\- Well, my only dress is ruined. Might as well. I don’t have time to pretend--_

_She stops abruptly and opens her eyes. She had said too much, Ben can tell. Pretend what? He squints, trying to extract more information from her features, but she just looks the other way, focusing on an open circuit board of the cruiser next to her, until she finally disappears behind the ship._

 

His daydream was interrupted by the racket coming from behind him. Apparently, someone had shot a winch and proceeded climbing up the tunnel. Ben just reached for his wrist and pressed the red button on the side of the morphband. The detonator consumed the final juice of energy and Ben was back at being his own self while two dry *bangs* go off.

What followed was a loud cacophony of rock sliding and people tumbling.

The cloud of dust emerged from the hole, making him smile, before turning his attention to the canyon before him. His heart raced, the adrenaline flooding back and numbing his body. He takes the backpack and straps it firmly, clipping the front laces. Without hesitation, he launched himself into the bottomless void, enjoying the wind and the sun. He can't resist. He hoots all the way down.

One of the best sensations in the world, flying.   

The paraglide deploys efficiently when reaching the necessary altitude and the tracking device works perfectly, guiding him through the tortuous canyons until, finally, he sees the XP-40 speeder parked. The glider starts to slow down until his feet touch the ground and it automatically folds into the backpack once more. Ben runs towards the speeder, from which a loud snore is heard.

\- Dameron! Wake up you piece of--

Poe Dameron is occupying both seats of the speeder, his legs dangling over the rolled down window, his ridiculous hat covering his head. He wakes up with a jerk when he hears Ben’s reproach.

\- Yes General Organa!...wait, what?

Ben laughs before throwing the backpack at his friend, making him jump in surprise and pain.

\- You are lucky I am not her!

Poe suddenly remembers what he is doing there and smiles.

\- How about that party you told me about, Solo? Comme on, I haven’t seen you in months, you call be out of the blue and tell me to wait in the middle of nowhere? Brother, I hope this is some excellent party!

Poe sits up straight, giving room for his friend at the cockpit. Then he notices that Ben is moving awkwardly and there is something going on with his pants.

\- Ah, Ben! I didn't know you would be THIS happy to see me!

Ben looks down. The lightsaber is poking through. He can’t show it to Poe, there would be too many questions. He shoved a hand inside as Poe's eyes wide in surprise and his mocking smile fades from his face, giving way to a panic look. Ben rummaged a little bit, just to see that panic spread a little bit. But then he takes some of the credits and throws them onto a suddenly relieved Poe.

\- Let’s go!

Poe laughs nervously and starts the speeder. The engine rumbled and echoed through the canyon as they rode away into the sunset.

\-----

Rey arrived at the garage and hailed her "employee".

\- Ben Solo! Are you here yet?

No answer. She sighs.

It had happened so many times in the last months that she should be used to it by now. Ben would disappear for one or two days. Sometimes he would come back with a massive hangover. Other times, he would return covered in bruises and a black eye.

She pays him by project, so him being there on time for work isn't mandatory. She has survived without help for so many years, after all. But it would be good to know when to count on him. The fact is that he is good at ship modifications, testing and mechanics. She was able to accept more jobs and thus help more people.

But the look in his eyes when he returns, she recalls, a shiver at the mere thought. His eyes are two pools of dark - very dark - feelings. And they burn her through, with hurt, longing, anger even.

She just wished that this wasn't one of those times.

She shuffled to her main workbench and dropped the large rucksack. The product of another day of running through different scavengers, looking for much needed parts and tools.

Her scavenger network is strong and cooperative. It was always like that, since she was a little girl. She set her mind to do it, she almost willed them into helping her. And that they did.

She started working from shop to shop, emporium to emporium, learning her craft from the best people. Slowly, she build a reputation and was able to stand on her own. She paid fairly, both for the parts and the references.

Today she had made a good haul and they would probably be spending their earnings in spiked beer at the Festival.

And then she remembered. The Festival. Her dress.

She had been left behind on the night of the Lights Festival. The falling stars were her first memory of Tatooine. So, each year she would put on a dress - her only dress - and care to look her best, in case someone should return. In case someone would recognize and see her. And then, she would finally know who she was.

That was why she couldn't leave. She held on.

But as she pulled the dress from its box that morning, as she dressed it, she felt a little of that hope dying as the fabric, weared and thin, teared beneath her. Off course she could buy some other dress, but it would not be the same. It was if part of the story she played in her head disappeared.  

It was her thing. One of the few moments that she allowed herself to hope for a little more than a repair shop and scavenging. To dance with the stars. She knew it to be a meteor shower, but even so she wished: that someday someone would come back.

She thinks of Ben and his smile when he took her hand into the speeder he had just won at the card game. How happy he looked, even battered and bruised as he was. How his hand felt in hers, warm and soft. She felt something for him, between them.

But even he would leave. And she could not follow. She just couldn't.

After placing the parts away for cleaning, she goes upstairs to try to find something suitable to wear. All of the villages and settlements would be there, especially foreigners. At least, she couldn’t miss the chance to mingle and do business.

She pushed the door open and her eyes fell almost immediately on an emerald green dress, placed carefully on top of her bed. She looked around, waiting for someone to appear, her hand placed over the hilt of her lightsaber. No one.

She stepped towards the dress and touched it. It is smooth and fluid, like water over her fingers. Some kind of exotic fabric, probably from Naboo by the looks of it. She had seen shipments of it arriving for the seamstresses in the lower bank villages. There are also a pair of sandals on the floor.

A folded piece of paper is tucked under the collar. She smiles, recognizing the handwriting.

 _I never said scavengers can't have fun._  

\----

The Light Festival was nothing more than a large gathering in one of the rock edges overseeing the desert bellow. The view point had been a sun temple, a slab of rock facing east, from where first dawn would rise. Five large columns were raised forming a pentagon, from which the villagers would hang large sheets of fabric of different colours, to provide some coverage from the wind rising from the desert.

Around the columns several torchlights provided the needed light. Several benches selling food, drink and trinkets were organized in the outer circle. The inner circle was reserved for dancing, and in the middle, next to the ancient monolith, a small stage was set for the bands, mostly jatz.

\- Finally, some fun stuff. I was beginning to think that you had just tricked me to come to hand you those gadgets.

They had parked the speeder close to the Festival grounds and were now walking towards it. Poe had drawn out all the guns. It might be Tatooine, but the Festival was known throughout the Galaxy, which meant foreign ladies abound. He was confident that his tight black pants, white unbuttoned shirt and pilot leather jacket would do the trick.

Compared to him, Ben was actually quite plain, wearing his usual black garb. Well, he could _at least unbutton the shirt_ , he thinks as he reaches for the collar and starts opening it. He glances at Poe: his curls are unusually curly. Is that lavender grease he smells?  He scrunches his nose and snorts.

-What?

-Oh, nothing, nothing.

Before he could think of a snarky remark, he feels someone is watching them. His head snaps to the right and, among the passing crowd heading for the rock, there is a shadow in an halley. He recognizes its shape, feeling her ever observant eyes over them, weighing on him with reproach.

When he stops, Poe turns around with a quizzical look. Ben just waves his hand and ushers his friend forward.

-What is it now? Are you stopping to buy another dress?

-Just go ahead and buy us beers or something. I will follow you in a minute.

-Ok, so just that you know, I have first pick!

But Ben did not listen to his friend. He pushed through the crowd and went into the side street, following that elusive shadow, until he reached a dead end. It was a backyard of some houses, the light was shining through the windows and he could hear the clink of earthenware.

-So, you got out?

Ben turned and immediately his focus fell on the small creature in front of him that had materialized out of thin air. Typical Maz.

-I am here, am I not?

Maz winced and adjusted her glasses, while her eyes roamed over Ben. He felt like he was being scanned. She had always been like this.

-Yes - she dragged the word, in deep thought - Yes you are.

Ben reached for his back and took out the lightsaber that he kept hidden. Again, he felt his hands numb and the hilt vibrated in his hand. Everytime he held it, he would feel a weight traveling from his hand and nestle in his heart, making it beat faster. He could feel its power and it was intoxicating. He couldn't help but smile, admiring the beauty of the weapon.

But that lasted only a moment, until Maz snatched it away in a blink of an eye. Ben felt like a piece of him was ripped from his body and he grunted, feeling that pain of something being severed. Maz looked at him with a gleam in her eye and a knowing smile on her lips. Ben just huffed and shook his head, annoyed.

-Well, "Thank you Ben", "Why Maz, you are most welcome, I almost died you know"?!

Maz clipped the weapon to her belt and covered it with her shawl first. Then she returned Ben's cold stare, as he clenched his fists. His left eye was trembling.

-What are you going to do now? Sell it?

-I am keeping it safe, until its rightful owner earns it back.

-Don't look at me like that. I wasn't going to take it.

-Right, like you didn't take my Koro-3?

Ben froze, feeling the evident miss being thrown at his face. Again, he felt the frustration, the rage bubbling up inside and fought to suppress it. He knew that Maz would not be alone in that alley. In fact, he could sense her bodyguards near.

Maz waited, seeing him struggle until finally his face relaxed and she smiled. _Good_ , she thinks.

-Don't fret. This makes us even, Solo. I won't tell the girl how you took my speeder, even if it was for a good cause.

Yes, Ben Solo had lied; as if that wasn't expected of him. He wasn't a good person, deep down. He knew that. But here, away from the world outside he had dared to hope.

Maz, sensed his gloom and felt the tension of its dark thoughts emerging. It was as if the air around them suddenly became charged with electricity, and for a moment she actually smelled ozone. Quickly, she thought of something to break him out of that dangerous gridlock.

-Do you think chance was what made you come to this planet?

Those words made him snap out of his spiraling descent.

-What do you mean?

Maz stepped closer and Ben noticed her hand was resting over the lightsaber.

-The Force...works in mysterious ways.

Ben felt the weight of those ominous words. He remembered his mother, the pressure to succeed and excel in mastering the Force. How she had sent him to the Academy, hoping that hard training would do the trick.

-You sound like my uncle.

Maz laughed and turned to leave. But before she joined her crew, still lurking in the shadows, she turned again.

-As Rey ever told you about her past?

Ben snorted.

-Her past? I am lucky she talks to me at all. She has a -- difficult personality.

The way Maz looked at him made Ben feel ridiculous.

-You try too hard, Solo. Just let the past go. And she should to.

Finally, she started to walk back down the alley. Ben kept looking until the darkness finally closed over her, but not before her final goodbye.

-Have fun. Don't let those Hutts bite.

\----

She had never felt so self conscious before. The dress descended over her like it had been custom made. But Rey was concerned over the amount of skin it laid bare: there was hardly anything covering her back, apart from the thin straps that criss crossed it and supported the front. The skirt wasn't long enough that it would be a problem walking, or running, but that was because it had a slit running to her mid thigh.

This paled her previous dress in comparison.

She had kept her hair messy, a loose bun on the back just to keep the neck cool. On her arms she wore the only pieces of valuable jewelry she owned: the bangles she had made out of Haysian smelt she had found in one of her runs.

Well, at least if someone should appear, she would not go by unnoticed.

There was a good crowd already drinking, eating and laughing. A nice jatz singer was spewing the classics. The spirits were high, as they always were for the Lights Festival. It was a good opportunity to make business and life didn't seem so dull and dusty for the villagers.

She looked above her, to the colorful fabrics dancing in the warm wind. She listened to the music. She looked at the crowd. Her people.

-Rey!? You look like a million credits!

It was Rose Tico, one of the best mechanics she knew. She travelled to her shop often to look for the odd part here and there to bring back to the shipyard. She was one of the top engineers of the New Republic and her rise on the ranks had been hard. Rey admired her, for being able to go against the tide and make a name for herself.

-You have to make an effort once in a while, right?

-Cheers to that!

She passed her two shots of what seemed to be Corellian whiskey and then reached for another two. She clinked both of Rey's shots at the same time and proceeded to drink them in two single gulps, scrunching her face and ending with a large grin. Rey smiled before mimicking her friend.

-Glad I meet you here! I was going to swing by your emporium to look for some batteries, but I saw you had big clients.

Rey paused, licking the beverage from her lips.

-What do you mean?

-I saw the speeder parked by your garage? And then I saw them coming out. It was only at a distance but they seemed important! What is the story?

Rey’s brain was going on overdrive, trying to think of an excuse. She smiled, nervously.

-They…wanted…to know if I was interested in a job. Abroad.

-Oh really? That's why they looked important. I bet it's for one of the new Republic facilities. I always told you that you would be a perfect fit to join the team.

Rey just nodded in disagreement.

-I can't leave. I love it here.

Rose eyed her, clearly mocking her friend. And then they just burst out laughing.

-You know, funny you should mention, one of the guys actually kind of reminded me of General Organa's son.

Panic. Rey knew that Ben wanted to get away from his mother, that was clear. Whatever demons he was fighting, he did not want to be found until he had dealt with them. And Rose was an engineer of the Republic, she could talk.

She looked at the empty glasses on the counter. Right, plan B it is.

-Let's have some more drinks, shall we? - she said, ordering another round of shots.

And then, another round.

By the time she gulped down her fourth shot, Rose's face was already flushed and her eyes a bit glassy. She wasn’t as far off herself: her ears felt like they could catch fire any second now. On top of things, there was someone smoking Marcan, for sure.

\- Oh you look at that! That is some certified grade A pilot!

Rose perked her lips and raised one eyebrow, nodding at someone behind Rey. She looked over her shoulder and saw a man sitting on another bar stand, across from them. He was leaning over the counter, arms opened, and couldn’t stop looking at her. Rey shivered. Maybe he had recognized her?

She turned around and returned the stare. He was definitely a pilot by the looks of it: black pants and boots, white shirt, leather jacket. He was smiling - more of a smirk than anything - but it suited him, with those looks and wavy dark hair. He was one of those guys who exuded hormones, so much that Rey could feel it all across the room. Suddenly he winked at her.

Noap. He didn’t saw  her. He was flirting. And coming in their direction. She looked at Rose who was already getting ready, straightening her shirt and perking her chest. Rey frowned.

-Well, hello there.

Rey didn’t have time to react. He reached for her hand and gently placed a kiss on the back of it, never losing eye contact with her. She wasn’t oblivious to flirts and charms. One client or another, on occasion, had tried to woo her into slashing the price down. Others would be more blunt, because they figured a woman covered in grease and muck would settle for anything.

But this guy surely knew what he was doing. His thumb gently rubber the side of her hand and it felt nice. His eyes were a rich brown and brilliant, and was that lavender she smelled?

-I’m Poe, pilot of the New Republic. Do you have a name? Or should I call you mine?

Rose cut in front of Rey and stretched out her hand. Poe blinked, startled and something flashed across his eyes when he looked at the small engineer. Rey figured it out: he knew her. His face went red and he quickly kissed her hand before turning to the bartender to order drinks.

-I’m Rose Tico, head engineer at the Foereost Shipyards.

Rose was batting her eyelashes at Poe, but suddenly the smile faded and she shook her head.

-Wait...Poe...don’t I know you from somewhere?

-Can I buy you some drinks ladies? - he said, nervously. Rey was beginning to find the situation amusing.

-Wait a minute...Poe? Poe Dameron right? The guy who broke my sister’s heart? THAT Poe Dameron?

Poe looked distressed, his eyes roaming the inner circle, looking for someone. As Rose started for his collar, he decided it was time for an hasty escape.

-Oh, look at that, I think I see my friend over there, I was looking for him.

Poe dashed into the crowd that was gathering for the next dance, but that wasn’t enough to stop a tipsy Rose Tico from following after him, shouting various curse words and ending with a proper threat to his nether parts.

The jatz band was tuning the instruments and the singer getting ready for the next song. As soon as the chords began, Rey turned to see the couples joining together. There were lovers, fathers and daughters, little children, old people, mixed couples, same couples.

She smiled, feeling that belonging hit her like a wave, over and over again. It was almost like she could hear them, in her head, whispering sweet nothings, supporting each other, sharing the moment. She sighed, watching the children laughing as one of the parents ushered them out of the inner circle.

Rey felt something sink in the pit of her stomach, watching that scene. Something dark and deep that grabbed her heart and squeezed to a point that her eyes were welling up with tears.

She knew it. Another year had come and gone. And no one was coming for her. But as soon as that thought closed around her heart, she heard a deep voice, as if it was whispered into her ear. She knew that voice.

_How could I not be here? How could I not? I would not have found you._

Her head snapped to her right and there he was. Ben Solo. Perfectly dressed, in all his tall glory. He seemed awestruck by her stare, and his eyes roamed over her.

-Rey, you look…

Suddenly, she felt a fire burning through her. It felt like he was inside her, with his mind, seeing her heart tormented, pushing those dark thoughts away. A flush coursed over her body. Could it be all from the drink? For a moment, the words of the song mixed with her thoughts.

_At last, my love as come along, my lonely days are over and life is like a song_

It simply was too much at the same time. The dancers twirled in front of her, the smell of the herbs, the taste of the Corelian spirits in her mouth, his eyes. Dark, pulling. Her breath falter and a momentary dizziness made her reach for the rail of the bar for support. In two strides he was catching her.

Her hand automatically reached for his shoulders, as she felt his hand on her bare back. The connection of skin to skin made her shiver, in delight of the contact. The warmness of his hand warmed her in turn. Suddenly, that hole in her soul was a little less empty.

She looked at him, her eyes moist from the shock of letting herself feel so exposed to this person. Someone she knew could only mean trouble and disappointment. But in that moment, in that suspended, perfect moment, she felt she belonged. That she was part of something.

-You didn’t show up to work today - was all she could say.

Ben blinked, surprised, and then he smiled.

_You smiled, you smiled and then the spell was cast_

He observed her hair, her features, trailing over her eyes, to her mouth - parted. She was still catching her breath, fighting to remain level-headed.

-Is that Corellian whiskey I smell?

Rey frowned, thinking that perhaps she had one shot too many and that was what was messing with her head, making too evident what she had been desperately trying to hide and bury deep inside. Ben sensed her turmoil and quickly thought of something to draw her attention from it.

He started pulling her into the dancing crowd, registering with amusement the slight panic look of hers.

-I--I--can’t dance jatz.

But he was already pulling her in. With a swift tug of his hand and a gentle twist of her wrist, her body twirled and glided, effortlessly, ending when her body pressed his.

As they slow danced, she looked at his wide, dark eyes, and felt she could read his mind in turn: how he felt, when his hand travelled down her back, how the green emerald fabric shone over her body, like water running over a barren desert, making it glow.

_I imagine my own body descending over yours, caressing you._

Rey blinked and she felt her cheeks heating up. Had she heard him just now? Was it him, before? With a sly smile, he suddenly pushed her away and then made her spin towards him. He stopped, for a second, his breath ragged and warm over her lips, and then he slowly dipped her, his palm spread wide over her back, his other hand reaching for her bare thigh, just as the song finished. The words sinking into the crowd, delivering that promise of belonging.

_For you are mine, at last._

She felt his lips, his warm breath close to her throat. Her hand closed around his nape, scrunching his hair as he slowly pulled her up, never breaking eye contact.

He _saw_ her.  

Maybe it was from the whiskey, maybe from the dance, but she felt dizzy and short-breathed, her heart ready to pull away from her chest. She couldn’t feel her legs. And she could see that he was also disturbed, his lips swollen and red, his face, flushed.

She gripped him even tighter, not wanting that feeling to end with the song. He looked at her with such pain in his eyes that she almost whimpered.

-I am trouble. I am bad. But you...you make me feel...

Ben couldn’t finish the sentence. His expression turned, from a mixture of pain and desire, to one of suspicion and concern. He felt someone watching. Slowly, his eyes roamed the dance floor, all the way to the outer circle.

-Ben?

He did not answer, he kept scanning their surroundings, holding Rey close. She suddenly felt his grip tightening, his fingers pressing on her back. He whispered into her ear.

-We are being watched.

Rey immediately tensed, the adrenaline kicking in, sensing the danger simmering beneath his whisper. _Trouble?_ , she thought, looking at him: could he be the cause, once more? Her eyes started watering, something that caught her by surprise, rapidly turning into anger, fueled by the spirits. She wanted nothing more for that man to go way, to leave her alone with her self pity and her routine. This simply wasn't for her. One day was enough.

A pair of dark, round eyes, observed them from one of the bar booths. Ben had dismissed him first, but on a second round he finally recognized him - the bartender, from Hutt's lodge. But how? Maybe it was just his imagination going wild. But still, he did not like that stare. And if he was there, then there could be more of Hutt's troup.

_Don't let the Hutts bite._

Suddenly, he felt Rey jerking, trying to get away from his grip. He looked down, surprised at her reaction and found only fury, her mouth set in a snarl, like an animal trapped. His heart sank and he let her go. She stopped, panting, and then slapped him, hard.

-AU!

-That's for skipping work today and all the other days you have come to my emporium drunk and...and...angry with the world.

Ben froze, his hand still glued to his face now red and slightly swollen. At first, he was surprised that she could read him so easily and being brutally honest about it. Then, oddly enough, he felt embarrassed: some of the couples were staring, despite the music continuing. Rey was shaking, clearly altered.

-No one...took care of me - she said, pointing hard at herself.

She stopped, her eyes open, her tears running freely now. She looked up, at the colorful fabrics, dancing in the wind. The meteor shower would start soon. Another year had gone by. She sighed, composing herself, swipping the tears away with a hard jerk of her hand, trying hard to sound serious and level headed.

-Do you think you are the only one who had it rough? You, of all people?

Those words struck deep within him. Momentarily forgetting the possible incoming threat, he felt his anxiety and frustration besting his judgement. He remembered the constant control, like he was always being tested, his father fighting his mother over him, uncle Luke’s disappointed look as he returned from the bacta chamber after the accident. He felt the weight of those dark memories pulling and immediatly hunched, his face contorted.

Rey knew that look. She squared her shoulders, ready for the fury.

He looked at her, angry and hurt, ready to lash out, when he was interrupted by a shout, deflating the moment.

-YOU!!! Get back here and face me like the no good pilot that you are!

They turned to see Rose and Poe emerging from the crowd behind them, with Rose still shouting angry jabs, demanding explanations. They both stopped, as they took stock of the scene in front of them. Rose was holding some sort of stick, trying to hit Poe with it. But now she was silent, frowning and panting, looking straight at Ben. She raised her hand and pointed at him.

-Hei! Aren't you...

Before she could finish the sentence, they were hit with the sound of blaster shots being fired and angry shouting, coming from the stalls in the outer circle. The music stopped abruptly. People around them cried out in surprise and started to run away. Ben immediately grabbed Rey's hand and pulled her close, protecting her from being trampled by the crowd.

From the corner of his eye, he could finally see Hutt's men, running along the outer circle, blasters in hand coming in their general direction. He turned to Poe.

-Dameron! Grab the girl and run to the speeder, NOW.

Poe glared at Ben, which glared back in turn until the pilot resigned to the task at hand. He turned to Rose and extended his hand. The mechanic eyed him sideways, still grasping the stick - which was in fact an electric baton, apparently. Poe sighed, annoyed.

-Look, I am sorry about your sister. I am just not good with breakups. I have to work on that.

He got a swat of the baton on his hand, making him yelp and then hiss in pain.

-You better, or I will kick your ass all the way to Naboo. Now, let's get out of this mess.

The arena was practically empty, people fleeing to the outer circle and away from the Festival site. Before they could escape, ten men stood in front of them, a couple with blasters raised.

Ben recognized them all from the cave. He stepped in front of Rey, shielding her.

-I am sorry, Rey.

She was panting, thinking about her lightsaber, stored neatly beneath her bed. She never left without it, why of all nights she decided to leave it at home? Still, she assumed her fighting position and emerged from behind him, holding his arm tightly in reassurance. He looked sideways at her, and could not avoid a smile.

-You have a lot of nerve showing up here, after the stunt you pulled.

They all turned around, since the voice had come from behind them. It was Maz, with her entourage. They were also holding blasters. Poe looked at Ben and signaled frantically with his head, making faces that could only be described as comic. Rose was frozen in place, her baton vibrating, ready to strike at anyone that approached them.

-Holy kriff! - she mouthed, looking at Rey.

-Get. Back. Get. Back! - whispered Poe.

Clearly, they were not the target of any of the syndicates. They just happened to be in the line of sight. Ben remembered the loot in Jabba's cave and he looked at Maz. Off course. It was hers. He reached for Rey's hand and she flinched at the contact, only to relax in the following moment. Ben exhaled deeply and closed his eyes, remembering the contact with the saber, back in the cave. It was almost alike.

Slowly, the four of them backed away from the inner circle, towards the stalls that were now empty. Behind them, both groups continued the conversation.

-Jabba wants it back, Kanata.

-Really? What about what he stole from me? My merchandise, my earnings. I want it back.

-You are messing with fire. Jabba will...

A blaster fire was shot, followed almost immediately by several others, mingled with shouts of anger, clashing bodies and sounds of violent fighting.

Holding Rey's hand, they just ran as fast as they could. Holding Rey's hand made him feel like he was flying again.

\-----

-Well, will you look at that!

Poe was mesmerized by the spectacle unfolding in front of them.

They had fled the Festival sight, in the direction of the desert, as fast as they could and as far as the batteries would allow. They found themselves by a water well, in the outskirts of one of the deep desert outposts.

They started a fire, deciding the best option was to stay until dawn, when it would be safe to return. Only a few words were exchanged since they fled the scene although Rose, on more than one occasion moved to speak and halted, mouth open, after just one glance at Ben's ominous look. She just recoiled in place and took a gulp of the Corelian wine that, thanks to Poe, had found its way into her hands.

But, as soon as the meteor shower started, their minds and spirits became a bit lighter. As light as the stars that painted the night sky above them, leaving a trail behind them, burning their brightest just before disappearing.

Poe and Rose were laughing, pointing at one or other particular star with an odd trajectory. At first, there were only a few of them, but then it seemed like the whole sky exploded.

Rey shivered after taking another gulp of wine. She felt dizzy - it was not customary for her to drink so much. But after that whole ordeal, she just needed to wipe the whole experience away. Even if the cost was a headache in the following day.

Ben took the bottle in turn and drank deeply. Right away he felt her, even though she was looking at the stars and trying to huddle under his coat for warmth. He felt her reproach from earlier, her trying to get away and the words left unsaid while holding her close in his arms. That moment was vivid in his memory: her beauty, her smile, that green cascading over her, her solid shape beneath his hands.

He looked at her, as the light of the falling stars reflected over her face. She seemed happy and at peace. Her mind locked away in some perfect moment of bliss.

-Rey.

She hummed, to signal she was listening. He raised his face to the stars and remembered her twirling towards him, as the words of the song echoed in his mind.

_I found a dream that I could speak to._

\- You are right. I am wrong. I am trying to bury this…”wrong” inside of me. Beat it, drown it, anyway I can. Fighting, drinking, speeding...pushing myself over the edge. Anything to forget this thing that knaws inside of me.

He glanced briefly at her, she was still, her expression serious, looking at the fire in front of them. He took the silence as encouragement.

-But you...make me think that another way is possible. Through hardwork, commitment. To start anew, differently. You...you, strange, unnatural thing. You make me want to be better.

Silence. He wouldn’t dare to look, dreading her response.

-Don’t give up on me. I do not want to give up on you.

Silence, still.

-Rey?

He felt her head rest gently on his shoulder. Her breathing was heavy and deep. She had fallen asleep.

Ben sighed. Another missed chance. Slowly, he adjusted his coat, lying on top of her and carefully placed her head on the ground. She immediately nestled inside the large, black coat, sighing deeply.

Ben reached for the bottle, raising it to his lips and stopping. He eyed her sleeping. Finally, he took a few steps towards Poe and Rose and passed the bottle to his friend, with a tap on its back.Poe smiled and Rose laughed, finally at ease.

Another star danced across the sky.

 


End file.
